


After All the Years (It's Just You and Me)

by tvivel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvivel/pseuds/tvivel
Summary: It's been years and they finally got their lives just for themselves. What happens next is simply a natural extension of themselves.





	

_Dean_  
He doesn't even know where they are, doesn’t care to remember. It's spring, it's warm and the view is amazing. They're looking over a mountain in the early morning. It’s just before sunrise.

It's still cold enough that the bite of the light breeze makes Dean shiver. Next to him, Sam shudders and pulls in closer to him.

They have all the time in the world, no one needs them. No more. They were both tired and weary; they have given more to the world than it should have ever asked of them. Now it’s their time. It’s the world’s time to let them be. It doesn’t even need to give anything in return. Just needs to let them live in peace. Dean supposes it’s not too much to ask.

When the edge of the sun hits the horizon, Dean doesn’t notice because his eyes are trained on his brother.

It’s not earth-shattering, ground-breaking or shocking when it happens for the first time. Maybe it should be, but it’s just Sam, turning his head to look at Dean and leaning in until his lips meet Dean’s in a chaste, lazy kiss. Before, in the old days, he would have panicked, pushed Sam away. Today, it’s different.

They are natural like this, and there’s nothing in the world that would make Dean regret leaning in and returning the kiss with an ease he thought he could only share with someone after years of practice.

It tastes like freedom.

 _Sam_  
Late spring in this part of Montana is beautiful. It is mountains, valleys and sky as far as the eye can see.

It’s not the reason that makes Sam’s blood rush. Next to him, Dean is more relaxed than Sam has seen him in years, possibly decades. They both are.

It felt like a long, steep climb uphill, with the wind against them. Now they’re on top and the view is amazing.

Sam trembles when a small breeze hits him, his skin breaking into goosebumps. It feels as a sort of reminder of what once was. He left that life behind. He smiles softly, thinking of the years still left to live.

He pulls in closer to his brother, feels suddenly right, like something in the world has shifted and changed. He closes his eye. It takes less than a second to bring his lips to Dean’s. Years of longing flash before his eyes like a film reel. It’s something like fire and burning, but Sam doesn’t let it overcome him.

The kiss is a natural extension of who they are. Sam breathes in, content to let it course through him and linger between them.

Dean kisses back like Sam knew he would. It makes him sigh happily. The breeze around them suddenly doesn’t feel like a reminder of yesterdays; instead, it feels happy and playful, bringing with it the soft smell of flowers and spring that Sam knows will stay with him forever.

It’s the last piece of them fitting into place. They are home.

ende

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.sinful-desire.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=4193>  



End file.
